


Hole dwelling

by Rat_has_brainrot



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Sorta character study, Temporary Character Death, Violence in chap 2 be warned, haha this game gives me so much brain rot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_has_brainrot/pseuds/Rat_has_brainrot
Summary: An exploration of Omori in the black space aka I write about the segments in black space with some extra stuff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly inspired by "hole dwelling" - kikuo  
> This may be ooc/poorly made, I do apologize for that since I'm not used to making fics and everything, nonetheless I hope you enjoy. By the way chapters are short so don't worry.

Omori stared at the thin white string hanging over his head, he sat dreading having to venture further and further into the doors surrounding him although he knew he'd have to make it through to reach the end of this limitless nightmare.

Strangers floated around spouting random sentences to him that he couldn't understand, or perhaps he didn't want to understand. He sighed, pulling himself up from the void and went into the nearest door. He was met with bright blue flooring, baby spiders scattered about with pink trees accompanied by the usual black void.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Omori. I thought I was gonna be stuck here forever."

A familiar voice said behind him. Basil was trapped in spiders web tied to trees, a look of relief upon his face. Omori hesitated cutting him down, fearing whatever grotesque thing his mind would conjure up this time. It was funny almost, how a world he created for himself got out of control to the point he feared it. He however sliced the webs anyways and basil landed on the blue floor with a soft thud. 

"Phew...that feels so much better, I can't believe you came to save me, I missed you so much. Now that you're here I can finally go home."

Basil sounded so sincere Omori almost believed it. A small glimmer of hope in his chest that maybe they'd finally be able to escape this nightmarish world and go back to normal, playing with his friends and spending time just content in his dreams. Although he knew this wouldn't be the case, after seeing this scenario of finding basil as he dies horrifically over and over again, Omori knew this would be no different. 

"Lead the way Omori!"

Omori walked ahead following the bright blue path laid before him as Basil trailed behind. 

"Yknow… i think spiders are really misunderstood. They might look kinda scary but they never attack humans unless they feel threatened"

Omori turned around to see his friend with a couple spiders crawling around him. Basil continued on  
"Not to mention they're my biggest helpers when I'm gardening because they eat a lot of the pests that hurt my plants, its all about the balance of nature" he finished with a smile, omori turned to continue along the path as basil recalled one of his older memories. It only took a few moments before he stopped again, a tinge of worry in his voice 

"there's so many spiders here all of a sudden I can feel them crawling all over me..maybe they're just saying hello?"

Omori felt dread enter his gut again, he knew what would happen yet was almost powerless to stop it. He continued along the blue path dotted with pink trees feeling sorry for this version of basil. 

"Ack! They're biting me! Maybe I'm just scaring them…"

He continued walking, maybe if he ignored the problem it would go away. But that wasn't the case as the number of spiders increased on his friend's body until enveloping him. 

"Omori… omori, please. Help me."

Basil begged behind him pain and terror in his voice, Omori turned watching in horror as his friend's figure became unrecognizable with the mass of arachnids covering his body. Basil uttered one last plea for help before melting into the blue floor, Omori stared at the spot, a sick feeling coming from inside. This wasn't going to be the last time he'd see basil die was it? He continued on, his soft steps upon the floor the only noise that occupied the space. He saw a large spider body laying dead on the ground, baby spiders surrounding it almost grieving in a way, he knew how they felt. He related to that painful feeling. He followed the bloody footprint path that had appeared on the floor to the key he needed, and soon after let the red hand guide him back to black space.


	2. I'm sorry dearest friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, raft go brrr.  
> Also this one is a bit longer than the last  
> Warning for some violence later in the chapter

Omori opened the door to a sort of black and white grassy plant filled area, he stared at the grey path that laid ahead of him having no other choice to follow it. He walked along it until he was met with a stump in the middle of a clearing. 

"Omori... pssst… omori I'm right here!"  
The black and white boy watched as his friend basil popped out of the stump, he explained that he'd been hiding there since he couldn't defend himself very well but he was glad omori was there. He nodded along not having much to say. But he walked away, stopping only to wait for basil to follow along, continuing down the grey path until he was met with a raft, sitting in a jet black river

"H-hey omori… you're acting kinda cold. Did I do something wrong?"

Omori shook his head and got on the raft, basil followed him and they set off down the inky black river. They sat in silence drifting down the river as Omori grew anxious, what would happen to his friend this time? Drowning? A waterfall? He didn't want to think about it fearing the absolute worst. 

"..But at least we have each other haha.."

Omori stuck in his own thoughts missed what his friend had said, he nodded slightly before his friend spoke again

"Actually… something has been really bothering me… would you care to hear me out?"

Basil went quiet again, perhaps thinking of a way to express his problem. Omori stayed silent as well staring at the approaching cave that stretched across the banks of the river. They went in, darkness around them for only a few moments as the raft left the cave. Omori turned back to see his friend's headless corpse, still sitting upright. He only stared, black eyes met a bloody stump where basil's head used to be as he felt sick again, the raft continued, with just him and his dead friend. It eventually stopped, hitting the river bank with a thud and omori got out leaving the body behind him. He followed the bloody footprint trail that appeared everytime basil died and pocketed the key. 

Three red hands guided him back to black space. He looked around counting the doors left, only few remained and slight relief washed over him, there's just a few more doors, it won't take much more to reach the end. He took a breath going into another door, this one was a lot different to the others, no bright flashing lights or nightmare fuel that his mind had created, just the neighbor's room. The pale pink floor, and toys scattered about gave him a false sense of relief, this wouldn't be so bad right? Just grab the key and leave.  
Seeing the familiar figure standing ahead of him, he instantly knew that wouldn't be the case. Basil greeted him, once again happy to see him, the smile on his face only made Omori feel worse, why did he keep dying, was there a way to stop it? 

"I'm sorry.. you must be tired of saving me all the time" 

Omori so desperately wanted to assure him that he wasn't, he wasn't tired of saving him. They were friends after all. But he stayed silent and motioned for basil to follow him as he walked across the pink floor. The room filled with tvs, toys, cats, and trees made him feel safe...almost.

They walked until Hero ran up to them.  
He didn't say anything and just stared at the pair, basil greeted him, and turned to omori

"You didn't tell me everyone was already here!"

That's because they weren't supposed to be...right? Everyone disappeared when he'd first arrived at black space and he hasn't seen them since. Hero ran off and the pair followed but omori slowed down quickly, the ground and space around him distorted, trees split apart, and holes in the floor, opening up to the bright purple space below. 

Hero ran ahead, red hands making ground for him to run across. Basil followed him as Omori stood, dread filling his senses. This wasn't good. He caught up to them, now seeing Aubrey and Kel standing with Hero. Basil stood away from them, monkey bars behind him. 

"W-wait… what are you guys doing?"  
Basil asked, panic in his voice, the trio stayed silent as Hero blew a whistle, signaling the start of something morbid. 

Kel threw balls at basil, knocking him back. A sick look across his face, something Omori had never seen before, and something he'd never wanted to see again.  
Basil scrambled back, falling over in his rush to get away as Aubrey approached, bat in hand. He turned to Omori, fear on his face, along with bruises. 

"Omori-"

He was cut short, as Aubrey's bat met the back of his skull, a sickening crack coming from the impact. His body slumped over face first onto the ground, blood pooling around his head. His arms were outstretched almost as if reaching to Omori for any kind of help. Omori backed away from his friend's dead body, a squeak coming from one of the balls kel had thrown as he stepped on it. He wanted to puke, this was the worst one so far. He rushed away from his friends deep fried and distorted faces, he needed to get out of here. Following the bloody trail, he grabbed the key, and silently begged the red hand to get him back to black space faster. 

Arriving back he doubled over, despite not eating anything in a while his stomach churned. Bile burning the back of his throat. He needed to get this over with, just rip it off like a band aid. Why did he do this to himself, why did his mind subject him to this. He stood up straight trying to shake off the nauseous feeling. Just a few more doors.. just one at a time.. it'll be ok. He opened the door closest to him, bracing for the worst. Water hit his head, as he stepped onto faded pale pink space. The sounds of rain pittering against the ground soothed him, it was peaceful here. 

He walked along the mushy foot prints, not taking much notice to the dead trees around him. This place was...nice. He dared to think, slightly anxious of how his mind would make this a nightmare. Soon puddles came with grass and some alive trees. The landscape barely changed. He walked along until he saw the stranger standing with the key. They stood on a grass patch, a single lamp lit post standing behind them, making the stranger slightly see through.

"I miss you Sunny… you were always someone I could depend on to listen… my problems.. my hopes.. my dreams, you knew them all. So if you're still there.. please let my words reach you once more.."

The stranger faded away leaving Omori alone again. Just like usual. He picked up the key but didn't immediately rush to a red hand. He instead sat under the lamp, not caring about the wet grass. The daisy that replaced where the key had been sat, drooping over as the rain continued on. Omori stare at the flower, feeling peace at the moment. This was a nice place for a break after what he had witnessed.


End file.
